Eddie e Seus Peugeots 2001
Eddie e Seus Peugeots 2001 (conhecido como ESP 2001) é um jogo de videogame de tiro de terceira pessoa que foi desenvolvido pelo Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots Produções, em parceria da Rockstar North (na época, DMA Design), e lançado pela Ubisoft no mundo, enquanto no Brasil foi lançado pelo ESP Games (distribuição independente) no dia 14 de Março de 2002, inicialmente para PlayStation 2, depois para PC no dia 14 de Agosto de 2002, e para Xbox no dia 29 de Setembro de 2003. É o primeiro jogo da série na categoria de tiro de terceira pessoa, e ganhou muita popularidade por conta de ser "uma espécie de expansão do Grand Theft Auto III", no qual a base do jogo foi usado para o seu desenvolvimento. Até a Rockstar Games, que liberou a distribuição da Ubisoft além dos personagens e do ambiente, gostou do jogo, inclusive os irmãos Sam e Dan Houser foram os primeiros a receber as primeiras duas cópias do jogo. Por conta disso, os próximos jogos a serem lançados (Vice City, San Andreas, Liberty City 2007 e Vice City 2007) também são "expansões", isto é, sequências das histórias originais dos Grand Theft Auto (com a exceção do IV, The Lost and Damned, The Ballad of Gay Tony, Chinatown Wars, e V). O enredo do jogo acontece em 2001, durante os eventos do Grand Theft Auto III, ambientado em Liberty City, uma paródia de Nova York composta por três ilhas, protagonizado pelo Eddie Peugeot. Em prol dos 10 anos do lançamento original, Jhoopa Whoopa Studios desenvolveu a versão mobile do jogo, e no dia 14 de Março de 2012, foi lançado para iOS (iPhone, iPad e iPod Touch) e Android. No ano seguinte, o mesmo estúdio desenvolveu a versão "HD Remake", desenvolvido no Unreal Engine (ao invés do RAGE (Rockstar Advanced Game Engine), da Rockstar), adicionando elementos semelhantes do Grand Theft Auto IV (na época, Grand Theft Auto V estava prestes a ser lançado) e com o visual remasterizado, e foi lançado para PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 e PC no dia 15 de Setembro de 2013, data que se comemora o aniversário da franquia. Por conta de contratos dos dubladores originais com a Rockstar, o Grupo Eddie e Seus Peugeots Produções contratou alguns dubladores amadores para imitar as vozes dos personagens do Grand Theft Auto III no jogo. No HD Remake, a Rockstar liberou alguns atores para a dublagem. Ainda, há um easter egg no 8-Ball's Bomb Shop em Portland, no qual há uma pichação escrito "We Mis U Guru", uma homenagem ao dublador original do personagem 8-Ball, o rapper The Guru, falecido em 2010. A música "Back on a Mission", de Cirrus, é o tema de abertura do jogo. Nos créditos finais, "La Mer" e "Just Like You Imagined", de Nine Inch Nails, são os temas. História LIBERTY CITY, 2001. Enquanto foi chamado e negociava com uma gangue, Eddie Peugeot sofre um ataque que vitimou o seu amigo, mas sobrevive junto com o seu irmão e outro amigo. Desolado e inconformado, Eddie jura vingança e tentará descobrir os responsáveis pelo assassinato do seu amigo. Para isso, precisa conhecer e enfrentar as poderosas gangues, máfias, cartéis e chefões das três ilhas de Liberty City, e finalmente, descobrir a verdade. Prólogo Eddie Peugeot aterrissa em Liberty City, junto com o seu irmão, Freddy Peugeot, e seu amigo, Donner Peugeot, carregando uma maleta misteriosa. Eles encontram com outro amigo, Jean Carlos Tricks, que os levam para um encontro em Shoreside Vale. Porém, naquela negociação com os japoneses, soldados da SWAT fazem uma cilada e acabam não só com o negócio, mas vitimam Donner, enquanto Eddie e Freddy fogem com Tricks. Depois de uma longa perseguição, o trio para em numa alameda em Red Light District em Portland, e deixam Eddie para procurar o próprio rumo enquanto eles procuram um esconderijo. Portland Eddie recebe uma mensagem no pager sobre um local que eles estão: a mansão em Saint Mark’s. Chegando por lá, uma reflexão deixa Eddie zonzo, porém, é surpreendido pelo irmão Freddy. Depois de uma conversa, os dois, mais Tricks, deixam o local e vão para um cemitério em Staunton Island. Chegando por lá, encontram os líderes da Máfia Leone, que estão em luto pela morte recente do Don. Depois de uma pequena conversa, todos deixam o cemitério, porém são surpreendidos pelos membros da Yakuza, que iniciam um tiroteio. Os líderes da Máfia fogem, enquanto o trio foge também, porém são perseguidos pelos japoneses. Quando cruzam a ponte, membros da Máfia bloqueiam e impedem a passagem da Yakuza, deixando o trio livre e seguro em Portland. Eddie, Freddy e Tricks encontram um esconderijo em Red Light District e decidem morar por lá. Eddie visita Marcos Bistro, e encontra Freddy trabalhando por lá, e recebe um trabalho para recuperar uma maleta de receitas secretas para o chefe. Encontrando por lá, o prédio começa a ser incendiado e consegue fugir, retornando para o bistrô. No dia seguinte, Freddy é demitido, e quando Eddie chega, ele vê o irmão provocando o seu agora ex-chefe. Freddy diz ao irmão que recebeu um bilhete de um número, que segundo ele, precisa ligar pelo telefone em Hepburn Heights. Lá, eles ligam para esse número, e a voz desconhecida diz que irá oferecer alguns trabalhos. Na nova ligação, Eddie recebe um trabalho que irá guiar um carro de assaltantes que assaltarão quatro estabelecimentos em toda Portland. Depois de pegar o carro em Atlantic Quays, Eddie se dirige para o primeiro alvo: o Sex Club Seven, em Red Light District. Depois, Eddie se dirige para o próximo alvo: Punk Noodles, em Chinatown; e depois nos próximos alvos: Mr. Wong’s Laundrette em Chinatown; e Supa Save em Portland View. Após completar o serviço, a polícia é acionada para perseguir os assaltantes, e isso obriga Eddie a se dirigir para Pay’n’Spray para evitar a procura. Depois, Eddie se dirige de volta para Atlantic Quays para terminar o serviço, deixando o carro e os assaltantes. Na segunda ligação, Eddie recebe um trabalho, que irá participar de uma corrida envolvendo todos os membros da Máfia, mesmo que ele não é um deles. Pegando um carro ideal e rápido, Eddie encontra o ponto de largada pela subida do Porter Tunnel com três Máfia Sentinels posicionados no sentido contrário. Durante a corrida, Eddie ultrapassa todos os oponentes e vence ao chegar em Portland Harbor. Na recepção, Eddie conhece Toni Cipriani, o novo Don da Leone Máfia, e é perguntado se ele pudesse trabalhar para ele. Eddie aceita e diz que está procurando o responsável pelo assassinato do amigo no início da história. Em seu primeiro trabalho com Toni, Eddie encontra o seu irmão Freddy e ambos recebem a missão de procurar um açougueiro em Trenton. Lá, a dupla encontra o açougueiro Millian Casa, e é cobrado pelo Eddie dizendo que ainda deve uma parte de dinheiro para Toni Cipriani; Millian recusa e diz que não quer mais ser cobrado por ele e ainda diz que ele deve uma grande parte pelo assassinato do irmão; e foge. Eddie e Freddy começam a perseguir Millian nas ruas, porém começa a dificultar porque ele chama a polícia à paisana. Mesmo com a polícia na cola, a dupla finaliza e elimina Millian atropelando ou deixando o carro explodir. Toni oferece outro trabalho para Eddie, dessa vez para espionar os chineses Triads em Chinatown, suspeitando-se que estariam armando um ultimato de vingança após a uma breve guerra entre as duas gangues. Então, Eddie se dirige para Chinatown, no centro onde apenas é permitido andar de pé. Ao chegar em num beco, Eddie observa uma reunião dos Triads e acidentalmente, cai, chamando a atenção dos chineses, e consequentemente, foge quando a gangue começa a persegui-lo. Depois de fugir de Chinatown e conseguir despistá-los, Eddie volta para mansão e avisa ao Toni que os Triads estão mesmo tramando um ultimato contra os Leones. Depois, Eddie recebe uma mensagem, no pager, de Luigi Goterelli, dono do Sex Club Seven em Red Light District, pedindo uma visita ao local, porém pelos fundos. Chegando por lá, junto com Freddy, Eddie encontra não só o Luigi Goterelli, mas também reencontra Toni Cipriani, ambos estavam conversando pouco antes dos irmãos chegarem. Luigi oferece ao Eddie um trabalho para espionar os Diablos, que podem estar tramando para o próprio Luigi. Eddie se dirige para o esconderijo dos Diablos em Hepburn Heights, e ouve algumas conversas suspeitas. Então, Eddie retorna para o clube e logo encontra o guarda do Luigi, Mick, e avisa que os Diablos estão planejando sequestrar as prostitutas. Eddie retorna para o clube e encontra Luigi conversando com o guarda Mick, e logo recebe a informação que os Diablos estão sequestrando as prostitutas por todo Portland. Então, Eddie percorre por toda ilha e em seguida, ataca os cinco Diablo Stallions, todos armados com Uzi, e finaliza-os. Mais tarde, Luigi informa que os Diablos pretendem atacar o clube como revanche, e dá ao Eddie um rifle de precisão, para atirá-los à distância em cima do prédio. Eddie elimina todos os Diablos à distância; e depois, recebe uma mensagem do Toni Cipriani para vir à mansão em Saint Mark’s com urgência. Retornando à mansão, Eddie encontra Toni Cipriani completamente nervoso por conta dos Triads ainda o tramando, e indica para ir ao Trenton. Por lá, Eddie encontra um especialista em segurança e leva o furgão para a mansão, e conta que as câmeras pela Chinatown estão instaladas em postes e locais estratégicos no distrito. De repente, Eddie recebe a mensagem do irmão, suspeitando-se de alguma coisa envolvendo os líderes da Máfia, e pede para vir para Portland Harbor. Chegando lá, Eddie não só encontra Freddy, mas Tricks também, e o trio observa à distância um encontro estranho envolvendo a Máfia e uma gangue desconhecida. De repente, os três flagram Toni Cipriani negociando com um colombiano, e os dois deixam o local de imediato voltando para o esconderijo. No esconderijo, Eddie planeja fazer um último trabalho antes de fugir pelo barco e logo planeja fazer um ataque em nome da Máfia. Freddy e Tricks aparecem com um Máfia Sentinel roubado e Uzis, e pretendem usá-lo para atacar os Diablos e Triads em nome da Máfia. O trio deixa o esconderijo e primeiro, fazem um drive-by em Hepburn Heights atacando os Diablos. Depois, fazem um drive-by em Chinatown atacando os Triads, porém acaba chamando a atenção da polícia. Mesmo na cola da polícia, Eddie muda os planos e faz drive-by em Saint Mark’s atacando os Leones, chamado a atenção da Máfia. A perseguição começa a ficar intensa quando o trio tenta escapar pelo túnel, porém, a polícia bloqueia a passagem, e força o trio a tentar escapar pela ponte. Chegando lá, novamente a polícia bloqueia a passagem, mas encontra uma rampa improvisada e o trio consegue pular e cruzar a ponte, chegando à ilha Staunton. Ainda na cola da polícia, agora reforçada com SWAT e helicóptero, o trio para em Pay’n’Spray e repinta o veículo, perdendo de vez a perseguição policial. Logo em seguida, encontram uma alameda e um novo esconderijo em Belleville Park. Mas Eddie recebe uma mensagem no pager que precisa vir para um apartamento em Newport, próximo ao estacionamento. Staunton Island Chegando lá, Eddie e Freddy encontram Joey Leone, filho do Salvatore Leone, e sua amada Misty. E Joey explica que fugiu de Portland por causa das ameaças que sofreu do Toni, numa briga pela herança do Salvatore. Mais tarde, Eddie visita Joey e os dois seguem à distância um carro da Máfia que está rondando pela ilha, e descobre novamente uma reunião da Máfia com o Cartel Colombiano, em Fort Staunton, com a presença do Toni Cipriani. Certo dia, Eddie recebe a informação do Joey que estão fazendo um convite de corrida que percorrerá os bairros Newport, Belleville Park, Aspatria e Liberty Campus, no qual ele recusa a disputar com medo de ser descoberto pela Máfia. Eddie então assume o seu posto, e com um carro veloz, Eddie ultrapassa todos os seus oponentes e vence a corrida. Em numa outra visita, Eddie recebe do Joey a informação que há outra reunião, em Rockford, no estacionamento do hospital, porém ao chegar lá, era um tiroteio entre Yakuza e Cartel. Eddie então decide interferir no ataque e mata todos os membros. Ao encontrar a maleta, Eddie retorna para o apartamento do Joey para entregá-la. Certo dia, Joey pede para que Eddie fosse para o hospital em Rockford, e por lá, encontra num quarto, o recém-operado Miguel, ex-líder do Cartel Colombiano. Miguel suspeita Eddie de ser o espião do Cartel, mas ele nega e diz que está procurando os responsáveis pelo assassinato do amigo Donner. Eddie ainda pede quando ele for sair do hospital, que pudesse o ajudar nesse trabalho. Dias depois, Eddie rouba uma ambulância e leva Miguel para o apartamento em Newport. Chegando lá, Miguel diz que tentará dar informações sobre o Cartel por telefones públicos. Quando recebe a mensagem do Miguel para ir ao Belleville Park para atender um telefonema, Eddie atende e era o próprio Miguel, dizendo que soube de uma armação que fizeram para culpar o Cartel Colombiano para Yakuza, graças a um magnata, e ainda pede para o Eddie ir ao cassino em Torrington para conversar com os integrantes da Yakuza. Chegando lá, Eddie tenta dizer aos integrantes que um magnata armou um ataque do Cartel Colombiano ao Yakuza pela morte do líder. Os integrantes não concordam e logo começam a atacar Eddie, que foge. Ao receber a mensagem do Miguel, dizendo para ir ao estacionamento do hospital em Rockford, Eddie encontra um Sentinel preto estacionado, e ao entrar, Eddie encontra Miguel, e logo enquanto observa a chegada dos membros do Cartel Colombiano, Miguel conta toda a história envolvendo a sua passagem pela gangue como líder e de como ele escapou da morte após o ataque da ex-líder Catalina. Mais tarde, Eddie desconhece o novo líder, mas Miguel o revela: Gonzalo Escobar, que foi um membro mais ranqueado do Cartel Colombiano, e ganhou o posto de líder após a morte de Catalina e da sua “morte”. Depois do encontro, Eddie deixa Miguel de volta ao apartamento. No dia seguinte, Eddie visita Joey, que está se preparando para o casamento com a Misty. Porém, ao sair, recebe a visita de Miguel, informando que a Yakuza pretende ataca-lo durante a cerimônia. Eddie e Miguel passam pela Igreja e logo, descobre que há membros da Yakuza escondidos, armando bombas. Os dois matam todos os integrantes, porém o último quase os ataca, mas é morto pelo Eddie com um rifle de precisão. A cerimônia acontece normalmente e, recém-casados, Joey e Misty são levados de volta ao apartamento pelo Eddie e Miguel. Os irmãos Eddie e Freddy atendem a ligação de Miguel em Liberty Campus, e diz que tem um furgão preto em Bedford Point, e que mandou um dos Yakuzas para busca-la, mas será uma oportunidade para tentar fazer as pazes entre Yakuza e o Miguel. Os irmãos chegam ao local, porém descobrem que o furgão foi levado, e ainda recebem a mensagem de Miguel, dizendo que chegaram tarde e que estão levando para o cassino em Torrington. Chegando lá, Eddie e Freddy descobrem que foram os Leones que levaram o furgão, porém são reconhecidos na hora, são atacados e fogem do local. Voltando para Liberty Campus, Eddie informa ao Miguel sobre o que aconteceu, mas o próprio revela que Yakuza fez uma aliança aos Leones e ao Cartel, e pretendem fazer com os Yardies. Eddie e Freddy encontram Miguel conversando com o amigo Tricks, e Miguel revela que os Yardies estão fazendo um encontro secreto em Aspatria. Chegando lá, o trio observa o encontro entre os Yardies e a Cartel, porém, Miguel recebe uma ligação do Tricks, e avisa ao Eddie que um Yardie estava espionando o apartamento de Joey e Misty e também o próprio apartamento, e acabou de avisar aos outros e pretendem atacar a qualquer momento. O trio retorna ao apartamento, e logo ao buscar Tricks, os Yardies fazem uma cilada e iniciam o ataque. Depois de eliminar todos os Yardies, o quarteto começa a visitar o apartamento do Joey, percebendo que os Yardies já estavam presente, e encontra o casal completamente intacto do ataque, e Eddie pede ao casal para fugir da ilha para Shoreside pelo barco ou pelo túnel. Em Aspatria, Eddie, Freddy, Tricks, e Miguel se encontram com Joey e Misty, e o casal se parte para Shoreside de barco, enquanto o quarteto pega outro barco também rumo ao mesmo destino. Todos se reúnem, mas se separam para buscar moradias: Joey e Misty pegam um táxi para alugar uma residência em Cedar Grove, Miguel pega outro táxi para alugar um apartamento em Pike Creek, enquanto Eddie, Freddy e Tricks procuram um apartamento em Wichita Gardens. Shoreside Vale Eddie encontra Freddy recebendo ligação num orelhão em Wichita Gardens, e diz que recebeu do Miguel uns detalhes sobre um armazém da propriedade da Yakuza, localizado em Pike Creek, que estão guardando armas poderosas para Cartel e Máfia. Por lá, os irmãos conseguem invadir e roubar o carro-forte e levam para uma loja de bombas, e em seguida, detonam, destruindo o carro-forte. Eddie novamente encontra Freddy atendendo a ligação, novamente do Miguel, e dessa vez, recebe uma informação que a Yakuza está trazendo outras armas poderosas para Cartel e Máfia por barco, chegando a atracar em Cochrane Dam. Os irmãos se deslocam para Pike Creek a buscar um lança-foguete no qual Miguel deixou em num armazém nos fundos da delegacia, e depois procuram um lugar estratégico para usar a arma para explodir o barco. Eddie finalmente visualiza a presença do barco com a Yakuza, e atira, no qual acerta e explode. Eddie visita Miguel em seu apartamento em Pike Creek, mas durante a conversa, membros do Cartel Colombiano aparecem rendendo os dois. Eddie atira, mata os dois membros, e foge junto com Miguel. Porém, no meio do caminho, os membros do Cartel Colombiano estão na cola dos dois, e ao chegar à casa do Joey, em Cedar Grove, Eddie encontra mais membros do Cartel Colombiano ao redor, e percebe que Joey e Misty são reféns. Eddie e Miguel conseguem matar todos os capangas do Cartel e logo libertam Joey e Misty, depois fogem do local, ainda tendo os colombianos na cola. Eddie resolve deixar o trio no aeroporto e em seguida, Joey e Misty se despedem do Eddie, agradecendo pela ajuda. O avião que leva os três decola, deixando Liberty City. De volta ao apartamento, Eddie encontra o irmão Freddy, preocupadíssimo com o que aconteceu, e logo informa que o Cartel Colombiano está trazendo novas armas para o seu novo líder e chegará aos poucos ao aeroporto. Os irmãos se deslocam para Staunton, encontram um lança-foguete num deque em Bedford Point e um barco para fazer um contorno na boia próximo a pista principal do aeroporto. Porém, os irmãos percebem que os capangas do Cartel e da Yakuza estão lado a lado esperando o avião a descer. Quando o avião aproximava da pista, Eddie dispara o lança-foguete, e acerta o avião. A explosão do avião atinge os capangas, e logo em seguida, Eddie e Freddy recolhe as armas, e logo retornam ao barco, retornando em seguida para Staunton no deque. Porém, a FBI está na cola dos dois, e os irmãos conseguem despistar a polícia, e retornam para o apartamento em Wichita Gardens. Eddie encontra o irmão atendendo o telefonema em Wichita Gardens, e descobre que Luigi Goterelli, integrante da Máfia, está no aeroporto em Shoreside Vale, e pretende sair da cidade a qualquer momento. Os irmãos chegam a Francis International Airport, e encontram o Luigi aproximando de um avião, porém, caem numa cilada da Máfia enquanto Luigi entra no helicóptero. Depois de eliminar os membros da Máfia, os irmãos pegam um lança-foguete e logo disparam e acertam o helicóptero, matando-o. Eddie chega ao apartamento, porém, lê uma carta do Cartel Colombiano que quer um acordo de negociação, e descobre que Freddy e Tricks foram sequestrados pela gangue. Para libertá-lo, a gangue quer $2.000.000,00 cuja negociação será na sede da gangue, em Cedar Grove. Com o dinheiro na maleta, Eddie chega à mansão do Cartel em Cedar Grove, e revistado, todas as suas armas foram confiscadas. Porém, ao encontrar Freddy e Tricks como reféns, Eddie encontra não só Toni Cipriani, mas o novo líder do Cartel, Gonzalo Escobar, que ambos revelam que foram eles que armaram a cilada que resultou no assassinato do Donner, cujo soldados da SWAT eram na verdade membros do Cartel Colombiano disfarçados. Depois de entregar a maleta, Eddie percebe que caiu numa outra cilada, sendo refém do Cartel junto com Freddy e Tricks, e todos serão levados para o aeroporto. Porém, ao chegar ao aeroporto, o Cartel dá de cara com os integrantes da Yakuza e um integrante conhecido da gangue, que fizeram uma cilada no hangar pertencente do Cartel. Por conta disso, Eddie é libertado pelos japoneses e em seguida, ataca os membros do Cartel Colombiano, porém, vê o carro com Freddy e Tricks, guiado pelo Toni e Gonzalo, fugir. Eddie então decide ir atrás do carro para salvar os dois, e o encontra já no final da pista de voo, porém, Gonzalo ataca Eddie com um lança-chamas, mas depois da terceira rodada, quando Eddie estava prestes a ser incinerado pelo Gonzalo, ele é morto por um atirador, que é o integrante da Yakuza, salvando-o. Agora Eddie finalmente encara Toni Cipriani junto com o atirador que o salvou, pedindo para libertar Freddy e Tricks, mas Toni recusa e logo aparece um helicóptero, no qual o próprio entra e começa a fugir, porém o atirador entrega ao Eddie um lança-foguete, no qual usa para derrubar o helicóptero, matando Toni Cipriani de uma vez por todas. Eddie finalmente liberta Freddy e Tricks, ambos o abraçam. Depois, Eddie agradece o atirador que o salvou do ataque do Gonzalo, no qual ele sequer disse uma palavra, apenas apertando as mãos e logo deixa o local andando pela pista. Em seguida, o trio se reúne conversando o que poderiam fazer depois na cidade, no qual Eddie encerra dizendo: “nós vamos ficar por aqui só por alguns dias porque têm algumas coisas que não estão finalizadas”, se referindo caso o jogador ainda não completou algumas sub-missões, rampages, hidden packages, e os unique stunts para alcançar o percentual de 100%. Caso o jogador completou todas elas e alcançou 100% de porcentagem, três carros especiais aparecerão em respectivas ilhas: um Kuruma verde-água à prova de balas em Portland, um Patriot bege à prova de balas em Staunton, e um Cartel Crusier à prova de balas em Shoreside. Ver também * Armas * Easter Eggs * Missões * Liberty City * Localidades * Personagens * Sub-missões * Veículos Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Tiro de Terceira Pessoa Categoria:Tiro de Primeira Pessoa Categoria:Crossovers Categoria:Humor Categoria:Corrida